


Untouchable Domain [I Will Scare the Monsters Away]

by Chibi_Chibi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Issues, M/M, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Chibi/pseuds/Chibi_Chibi
Summary: Luhan was the forbidden fruit of a secret garden Sehun was not meant to enter. And Jongin? He was the protector that had failed at keeping the babe hidden. After all, Sehun was merely a curious man willing to listen to an awkward explanation for the sake of a few minutes around the pretty boy—and by the looks of it, it’d be a difficult task.Title: Untouchable Domain [I Will Scare the Monsters Away]Genre(s): Fluff (I still don't know how I'm pulling this off tbh), romance (in a very weird, twisted way I guess?), more to be added?Pairing(s): Hunhan (main!)The other pairings are not as important: Kaisoo and Chanbaek (Okay I'm lying. They're not the main focus tho)Length: One Shot (I hope)Rating: Mature (I don't think I will write anything too explicit, but if I do I'll change the rating. But it's all mature content)Additional notes: Please have in mind that this is a relationship in between an adult and a teenager. It'll probably progress (age wise later on) but it'll start with Luhan as a teenager. There will be adult topics in discussion with a slice of life at some point. You've been warned.





	Untouchable Domain [I Will Scare the Monsters Away]

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 572367840853 years since I have written anything new (or even updated any of my stories lol I am a horrible author I am so sorry) but I really wanted to write this. This will probably be short. And everything here will involve an underage Luhan. Please keep in mind this is a fanfiction and I would never agree with any of these things in real life. I just happen to not mind any of these things in my own little, fantasy hunhan world. 
> 
> Jokes aside, this was inspired by my coworker's husband's unique relationship with his little sister. And as much as I hate myself for twisting their innocent family dynamic, I thought it was well fitted for a oneshot. So here we are. It'll be ready soon I promise. I have actually been working on this for a while now.

“Are you completely sure about this, Hun? I mean, yeah moving in with someone you genuinely like sounds like a good idea, but are you sure about this? Hyeri is amazing, yes, but you really don’t seem to feel the same way she feels about you.”

The brunet sitting right across from him nodded at his words, face completely stoic and free from any emotion as he willingly sat through the other’s unnecessary pep-talk. And as much as he’d like to tell Jongin to just shut up—he knew he was about to make a big mistake, but he still believed in learning how to love someone despite his constant failed attempts—he didn’t. The other male was merely looking out for him and Sehun appreciated that.

Maybe he should just walk away.

Not from Jongin, but from his failed relationship of two years. Hyeri was amazing. She was beautiful and supportive. She was kind and considerate, but also passionate and dedicated in matters involving her field of interest. And Sehun? He simply dived into a relationship he wanted no part of just to please everyone around him. Jongin was the only one who did not push him to date her. And whilst he gave into peer pressure and went with the flow, he found himself enjoying Hyeri’s company and never-ending stories that, albeit being pointless half of the time, brought unexpected laughter and amusement to his otherwise boring life.

But that was it.

That’s where the correlation in between his feelings and his girlfriend ended. He simply couldn’t bring himself to like her the way she liked him. He couldn’t even bring himself to say he loved her, because despite how hard he tried convincing himself, he knew otherwise. He would never be able to love her.

“You’re making _that_ face again.”

Sehun stopped his trail of thoughts just to look at the male sitting right across from him.

“What face?”

Jongin rolled his eyes and let out a sigh of annoyance.

“The one in which you furrow your eyebrows and glare at any available open space in the invisible plane of floating matter whilst you curse everyone out and probably wish upon a painful death on whomever is annoying you—currently _that_ being me, unsurprisingly.”

Letting out a chuckle, the brunet shook his head at his friend’s elaborated explanation, because leave it up to Jongin to make him laugh whilst discussing such matter over a cup of coffee, much like unemployed midwives. It was rare whenever Sehun and Jongin had the same day off given their conflicting schedules. They both worked for the same dancing academy albeit in different branches. Whereas Jongin still lived at home with his mother, Sehun lived alone and a good thirty minutes away from Jongin’s house.

And soon, he’d be living with his girlfriend, and for reasons he couldn’t explain, the thought didn’t excite him at all. Not to mention he’d live farther away from his job and even farther away from his best friend as well.

He knew Jongin was right. He was merely hoping the male wouldn’t notice how skeptical he was feeling about the situation, but of course Jongin proved him wrong. He could still read Sehun like the back of his hand even though they had only been friends for five years.

And as Sehun was about to retaliate, the sound of the front door opening brought the brunet’s response to a complete stop, for he witnessed something he never thought he would in his five years of knowing the other male. It all happened so fast too, it was almost impossible for the brunet to decipher what had happened.

Walking into the living room in what seemed to be the speed of light, the brunet laid his eyes on the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, with bambi eyes filled with curiosity and innocence that were almost impossible to find nowadays. His blond hair created some sort of contrast to that of his pale skin, for he looked like a porcelain doll that seemed to be too delicate to be even touched. His rosy pair of plump lips created an unexpected pout that melted the heart of the brunet without Sehun even knowing. And overall, the petite frame of the perfect creature that had just walked into the room filled the atmosphere with a lovely honey scent, and even though Sehun hated honey or anything related to it, the scent filling the room had automatically turned into the most satisfying scent he had ever witnessed in his twenty-five years of existing.

The creature that had just walked into the room and awakened all his senses was the epitome of beauty and delicacy, for he had never seen anyone more beautiful than the boy that was approaching his friend from across the couch.

But before the brunet could say anything, the lovely child beat him to it as he smiled prettily at Jongin and ran towards the dark-haired male that watched him with a smile on his face.

Unfortunately, his little fantasy came crashing down at the sound of the younger’s velvety voice, for he learned that the situation was far more complicated than he had thought.

“Daddy! I’m home!”

And Daddy, as the babe had referred to Jongin, had stood up and embraced the petite frame of the child in what seemed to be a bear hug, only letting him go after the babe had started to complain about being unable to move. Jongin lovingly pressed a kiss to the babe’s forehead and ruffled his golden strands before the child ran away to the second floor without saying another word.

By the time Sehun reacted, the child was long gone and Jongin was sitting down again as he took another sip of his overly sweet coffee—sweet compared to Sehun’s bitter cup of black coffee.

Sehun was confused. He had no idea of the existence of said child despite being friends with the dark-haired male for five years. And now? Now Jongin had a lot to explain.

“Apparently, you have a son I didn’t know about?” Asked the brunet, baffled by the fact that his friend had never mentioned anything.

“It’s complicated,” said Jongin, shifting in his seat as he tried to find the words to explain the basics of his family dynamics. Sehun waited patiently for the other to continue, for he was both curious and infatuated by the beautiful boy that looked absolutely nothing like his friend.

“Luhan is my younger brother. Half-brother to be precise. And what you just witnessed is our actual family dynamic,” said the brunet, putting down his mug as he let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding. This wasn’t exactly something he talked about with just anyone.

He couldn’t exactly say that Luhan had been a mistake. Literally.

“But he referred to you as his dad. I don’t think that’s a normal family dynamic.”

Sehun was right. It was far from being an actual thing. Not all siblings discarded their parental blood connection like he had done with Luhan. But in their case, someone had to do it. And as much as he loved his older brother, Jongdae had been the first one against Luhan’s unexpected arrival in their lives. He had found it better to ignore the child’s existence until the babe was old enough to understand his eldest brother didn’t like him so much.

Of course, things were different now, but the damage had already been made, and in Luhan’s case he had been the most affected one. Even so, the only one apprehending enough of the situation despite his young age at the time had been Jongin. And as much as he wanted to scream in frustration, he decided he would be the adult one and would deal with the situation and the consequences on his own.

It had been hard. But he didn’t regret anything. He was rather thankful, for Luhan had been the reason why he had found his happy ending at the mere age of fifteen. And now, ten years later, such happy ending—in the form of Do Kyungsoo—was proudly engaged to him. He owed the babe more than he’d like to admit, but those were details no one had to know about.

That is, until now.

“Luhan is my son, Sehun. We may be related by blood because of a common parent, but I’m the one that raised him. I was a kid, Sehun, but I was the only one in his house who took it upon himself to be what everyone else didn’t want to be. And quite frankly, it’s the only thing I’ll forever hold against my mother and brother. No one here is in position to tell me that Luhan isn’t my son when I’ve been doing everything a parent should do. He is my child, Sehun, and that’s the only answer I have for you.”

Jongin’s son.

Sehun didn’t know if he wanted to laugh at the irony or cry.

However, the resentment radiating off his friend was enough for Sehun to drop the subject. Jongin would probably open-up about the past at some point, but for now he’d let it go until Jongin was ready to talk about it.

But one thing was clear. He would find out more about the babe at some point, whether it was through Jongin or Kyungsoo, or even Luhan himself. Sehun had officially entered an unspeakable domain only his best friend had the key to. And even though he knew he wasn’t supposed to know anything about said matter, his sense of curiosity would eventually get the best of him.

And little Luhan? He would be the reason behind Sehun’s life sentence to the pits of hell. That much, Sehun could already predict.


End file.
